


Greatest Day

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Honeymoon, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just a whole ass ton of fluff tbh





	Greatest Day

Crowley was stood at the end of the aisle in his white suit, with the vicar stood in front of him in the middle of St James’ Park. Aziraphale walked towards him, wearing a black suit, with Anathema beside him. The Them, Newt, Shadwell and Madame Tracy were the only other people invited. No one else was particularly important in Crowley and Aziraphale’s lives together, and their relationship.

_ Following the Armageddon that wasn’t, Aziraphale and Crowley felt more comfortable in their friendship. Before long, they were admitting their love for each other on a dark September night. They have never been happier than when they’re together. Before long, their relationship was progressing. It was some time in the middle of December, if Crowley recalls correctly, when they first kissed. Aziraphale had been very clear to the demon in stating that he wished to wait until marriage for sex, and Crowley was more than willing to wait for his angel, he’d already waited more than 6000 years, a little bit longer meant nothng to Crowley - all of his dreams have already come true. _

Aziraphale nudged Crowley slightly.  
“Not getting second thoughts, are you?” He chuckled, a poor attempt to hide his insecurities.  
“Thinking about you…us” Crowley responded. Aziraphale smiled widely, a beaming smile.

The wedding was well, a wedding. They said their vows, shared their rings and then they kissed. Fireworks may have appeared in the sky, but neither were sure who caused them. Aziraphale is too caught up kissing his partner to give a damn.

The Ritz was the next place. Their usual waiter was waiting for them, a table had been pre-booked this time around. All 10 of them had a table to themselves, they told stories of their lives. Aziraphale would tell a story of when he and Crowley went for Oysters in Rome, and then Adam would tell a story from high school. The day passed with ease, everyone noticed that Aziraphale and Crowley had the same fond look for each other that they had always had.

At some point, Crowley and Shadwell went to the bathroom at the same time.  
“You’ve loved him forever, ain’t ya laddie?” Shadwell asked, while walking into a stall. Crowley stood in front of a urinal, taking a moment to think about what it is that Shadwell is saying.  
“Yeah” Crowley admitted. He sighed as he thought of all of the times he could’ve had Aziraphale in his arms and didn’t. Before he can become too distraught, he looks to the ring on his finger and smiles to himself. After a few moments, he tucks himself back into his trousers and begins washing his hands.  
“Well, I’m happy for ya, Crowley” Shadwell smiled, while moving to stand beside Crowley and wash his hands.  
“Even if he is a Southern pansy. He’s your Southern Pansy. No one else can say that”

When they arrived back at the table, Crowley moved his chair impossibly closer to Aziraphale’s, taking the angel’s hand in his own as if on some autopilot. Aziraphale curled close to Crowley, a small smile on his face as he looked to his husband.  
“So, where’s your honeymoon going to take you?” Tracy asked. Crowley turned to Aziraphale, a shrug on his shoulders.  
“I was thinking somewhere quiet, with the sun. I would quite like to get my wings out again - I could do to groom them soon” Aziraphale shrugged.  
“What about you, Crowley?” Tracy asked.  
“Wherever Aziraphale is” He shrugged, looking to the matching ring on Aziraphale’s finger. He saw the smile that covered the angel’s face, it mirrored the one on his own.

The evening passed peacefully and they all left at 9.30pm at Aziraphale’s request. Newt and Anathema took the children back home, while Crowley and Aziraphale went back to the flat together.

They flew out to South America the next day. It was Aziraphale’s idea, he booked it while the demon slept soundly on his chest. The flight was uneventful. They curled together on the seat and slept for longer than necessary.

They landed in the early hours of the morning and made their way to a hotel, though somehow Aziraphale was struggling to stay awake so on the bus journey, he fell asleep on Crowley’s shoulder. They had a honeymoon suite, of course, and they decided just to go straight to bed, everything else could wait.

Morning rolled around and Crowley awoke to Aziraphale’s soft, grey eyes watching his every move.  
“Good morning, my dear husband” Aziraphale said, stroking his thumb over Crowley’s cheek. Crowley couldn’t hide his smile. He pulled Aziraphale close and kissed him deeply, their first kiss where the weight of the world is off of their shoulders. 

The morning passed, the sun rising over the island. At some point, they went off for lunch - having chosen to skip breakfast in favour of cuddling. They eventually dressed - Crowley in black denim shorts and a black shirt, while Aziraphale wore some white cotton trousers and a white tee. After lunch, they found a secluded spot in a forest and sat in a tree together. Aziraphale was able to get his wings out, without people gawping, while Crowley was able to transform into his snake form for a few hours. He curled around Aziraphale, snoozing on the angel’s shoulders. 

Crowley awoke as the sun began to set. He transformed back to his human form while Aziraphale put his wings away, hopping down from the tree with Crowley. They made their way back towards the hotel, hand in hand. They were walking along the beach when Crowley stopped. Aziraphale frowned and turned to Crowley.  
“Angel, will you move with me? Out of London, somewhere quiet, just me and you” Crowley asked. Aziraphale turned to Crowley, the demon was hiding behind his sunglasses as usual. Reaching up, Aziraphale gently eased the sunglasses off of the demon’s face.  
“Crowley, I will go _ anywhere _ so long as you are there” Aziraphale promised. He reached up, brushed his fingers through Crowley’s hair while leaning up to kiss the demon. Crowley smiled widely, deepening the kiss. 

As the sun set over them, palm trees cast shadows like wings behind them, neither noticed it though - they were too caught up in each other’s embrace. 


End file.
